doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Peter Capaldi
Peter Dougan Capaldi (Glasgow, 14 de abril de 1958) é um ator e cineasta britânico nascido na Escócia. Em 1995, o seu curta-metragem Franz Kafka's It's a Wonderful Life ganhou o prêmio da Oscar de melhor curta-metragem em live action. Trabalhando como ator, ele é mais conhecido pelo papel de Oldsen no Local Hero. Sua aparição como John Frobisher em Torchwood. Trabalhou também na série The Thick of It e no filme In the loop. Em dezembro de 2013 passou a atuar como o décimo segundo Doutor da série britânica Doctor Who, substituindo Matt Smith. infância Capaldi nasceu em Glasgow, na Escócia, para Nancy (née Soutar) e Gerald John Capaldi. Seu avô paterno era italiano, enquanto o resto de seus ancestrais era escocês e irlandês. Seus pais dirigiam uma empresa de sorvetes no distrito de Springburn, onde eram vizinhos e conhecidos da família de Armando Ianucci, criador de The Thick of It, embora os dois não se conhecessem quando crianças. Ele foi educado em Santa Teresa Escola Primária em Possilpark, Escola Primária de St. Matthew em Bishopbriggs, e High School de St Ninian, Kirkintilloch, antes de frequentar a Escola de Arte de Glasgow. Capaldi demonstrou um talento inicial para a performance ao apresentar um espetáculo de marionetes na escola primária. Enquanto cursava o ensino médio, ele era membro dos Antonine Players, que se apresentaram no Fort Theatre em Bishopbriggs. Como estudante de arte, ele foi o vocalista e guitarrista de uma banda de punk rock chamada The Dreamboys, cujo baterista foi o futuro comediante Craig Ferguson. carreira Capaldi já apareceu em mais de 40 filmes e programas de televisão desde sua aparição como Danny Oldsen em Local Hero (1983). Ele interpretou o membro dos Beatles e lenda do rock George Harrison em John e Yoko: A Love Story (1985), teve papéis em The Lair ofthe White Worm (1988) e Dangerous Liaisons (1988), e foi apresentado como Ozzy em um episódio de 1985. Minder Ele expressou o suboficial Grieves na comédia da BBC Radio Ministry of Defense, Our Brave Boys. O primeiro papel de protagonista de Capaldi na televisão foi o de Luke Wakefield, um homem estranho que imagina ter testemunhado um crime, na série de drama da BBC Wakefield's Crusade. Ele tocou o produtor fictício de Songs of Praise, Tristan Campbell, em dois episódios da sitcom The Vicar of Dibley, e uma mulher transexual no Prime Suspect, da ITV. Na fantasia gótica de Neil Gaiman, Neverwhere, ele interpretou o anjo Islington. Capaldi também é um narrador de audiolivros, e seus muitos títulos incluem várias das obras de Iain Banks. Ele estrelou como Rory na versão televisiva de 1996 de The Crow Road, de Banks. Na série Channel Psychos de 1999, ele interpretou um matemático com transtorno bipolar. Capaldi fez uma aparição como professor universitário na sitcom Peep Show, e interpretou um dos principais suspeitos da série de Waking the Dead de 2007. Em 2007, Capaldi apareceu como Mark Jenkins (pai de Sid) na série de drama de comédia adolescente E4, Skins. Ele retornou para uma segunda série em 2008, embora ele morra no terceiro episódio. Ele apareceu no episódio Midsomer Murders "Death in Chorus" e Fallen Angel do ITV1. Ele também apareceu em 2007 no filme de comédia britânica Magicians. Ele apareceu como o Rei Charles I na série do Channel 4, The Devil's Whore, exibido em 2008. Capaldi deu sua voz para o filme de animação Haunted Hogmanay em 2006. Ele interpretou Balthazar, um dos Magos Bíblicos, na adaptação da BBC de 2010 da Natividade Em novembro de 2011, ele começou a interpretar o professor Marcus em The Ladykillers, no Liverpool Playhouse, e depois foi transferido para o Gielgud Theatre, em Londres. A corrida original fechou no Gielgud em 14 de abril de 2012. Ele apareceu em The Field of Blood como Dr. Pete, pelo qual recebeu uma indicação ao BAFTA na categoria de ator / atriz de TV; ele foi espancado por seu co-star Jayd Johnson. Ele teve um pequeno papel como terapeuta em Big Fat Gypsy Gangster, escrito e estrelado por Ricky Grover. Em 2012, Capaldi interpretou Randall Brown, o novo Head of News, no drama da BBC2 The Hour. Ele apareceu como médico da OMS na World War Z (2013) e teve um papel em Malévola (2014), mas sua participação no último filme foi interrompida durante a pós-produção. Ele estrelou Inside the Mind of Leonardo, um documentário sobre Leonardo da Vinci. Em 2013, ele interpretou Alan Rusbridger, o editor do The Guardian em The Fifth Estate. Em 2014, ele estrelou em uma nova adaptação de Os Três Mosqueteiros como Cardeal Richelieu na BBC One. Ele apareceu como o vizinho de Paddington Bear, Mr. Curry, na comédia familiar Paddington e sua sequência, Paddington 2. Em 2018, ele dublou Rabbit no filme da Disney, Christopher Robin. doctor who ( 2013 - 2017 ) Capaldi foi escalado em 2013 como o Doutor na série de ficção científica da BBC Doctor Who . Seu elenco foi anunciado em 4 de agosto de 2013 em um programa especial da BBC hospedado por Zoë Ball. Capaldi apareceu pela primeira vez como o Doutor em uma participação especial no especial de 50 anos, "O Dia do Doutor", antes de aparecer no especial de Natal de 2013, "O Tempo do Doutor". Adepto da série ao longo da vida, Capaldi já havia interpretado Lobus Caecilius no episódio de 2008 "Os fogos de Pompéia" com o Décimo Doctor e sua companheira Donna Noble, além de interpretar o funcionário público John Frobisher no spin-off de 2009 Torchwood: Children of earth. Antes de assumir o papel, Capaldi afirmou que ele tinha que considerar seriamente o aumento do nível de visibilidade que viria com a parte. Ele revelou em uma entrevista à Entertainment Weekly que havia sido convidado para fazer um teste para o papel do Oitavo Doctor, em 1995, antes da produção do filme de TV de 1996, afirmando: "Eu não fui. Eu amei o programa tanto, e eu não achava que conseguiria, e não queria ser apenas parte de um grande grupo de atores. Em 2014, Capaldi deu voz ao Doctor no jogo do site do CBBC, The Doctor e Dalek, e em 2015 expressou sua presença em Lego Dimensions. Em 2016, Capaldi reprisou seu papel como o décimo segundo doutor no programa spin-off Doctor Who, escrito pelo autor do jovem adulto, Patrick Ness. Em 30 de janeiro de 2017, em entrevista à BBC Radio 2, Capaldi confirmou que a décima série seria a última. Seu episódio final foi o especial de Natal de 2017, "Twice Upon a Time". vida pessoal Ele se casou com Elaine Collins em Strathblane perto de sua cidade natal de Glasgow em 1991. Collins é uma atriz e escritora, eles se conheceram em 1983 em uma turnê de produção para a Paines Plough Theatre Company. Eles moram em Muswell Hill com sua filha. Em 12 de setembro de 2016, Capaldi, com Cate Blanchett, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Jesse Eisenberg, Douglas Booth, Neil Gaiman, Keira Knightley, Juliet Stevenson, Kit Harington e Stanley Tucci, participou de um vídeo da agência de refugiados das Nações Unidas ACNUR para ajudar a levantar conscientização sobre a crise global de refugiados. "O que eles levaram com eles" fez os atores lerem um poema, escrito por Jenifer Toksvig e inspirado nos principais relatos de refugiados, e faz parte da campanha #WithRefugees do ACNUR, da qual também inclui uma petição aos governos para expandir asilo para fornecer mais abrigo , integrando oportunidades de trabalho e educação. Capaldi é um primo distante do cantor Lewis Capaldi. Capaldi é patrono da Worldwide Cancer Research e da instituição de caridade infantil escocesa, Aberlour Child Care Trust. FONTE https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Capaldi#cite_note-Series-1 https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Capaldi#cite_note-Series-1[[de:Peter Capaldi]] en:Peter Capaldi es:Peter Capaldi fr:Peter Capaldi Categoria:Atores e Atrizes